Power socket is used extensively in electric appliances/products such as portable stereos or DVD players and information products such as computers, and a power cord with connectors at both ends are plugged into a power socket and a utility power socket of the product, so that the product can receive electric power for its operation.
In general, a conventional power socket comprises an insulating base and a plurality of conductive terminals, and a part of each conductive terminal is embedded into the insulating base, and an end of each conductive terminal is coupled to a metal plate by a punch riveting process to form the power socket.
However, the conductive terminal and the metal plate of the conventional power socket are coupled by the punch riveting process, and the riveting position between the conductive terminal and the metal plate may be loosened easily due to insufficient riveting strength or damages by external forces, and thus producing sparks by high temperature, causing a poor contact or separated components, and affecting the safety of the product. The aforementioned punch riveting process not just requires specific tools only, but also involves a complicated manufacturing procedure to operate the punch riveting equipments and incurs a higher manufacturing cost. Obviously, the conventional power socket requires improvements.